Trapný
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /S/ "Byl to skutečně zvláštní člověk." Netradiční průřez HP s Igorem Karkaroffem v hlavní roli.


**Originál:** Нелепый

**Odkaz: **fanrus**(.)**com/view_fic**(.)**php?id=692&o=r (Závorky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor:** Fly

**Překlad:** Sinam Llumi

* * *

**TRAPNÝ**

Řekli mi, že cesta, kterou jsem se vydal  
Mne přivede k oceánu smrti  
V polovině jsem se obrátil zpět

A od té chvíle byly stezky přede mnou  
Křivolaké, bludné a opuštěné...

_Arkadij a Boris Strugačtí_

„_Miliardu let před koncem světa"_

**1978-1979**

První slovo, které mne napadlo, když jsem poprvé uviděl Igora Karkaroffa, bylo _trapný_: trapný, směšně výtřední hábit, který by žádný britský kouzelník nevzal na sebe, trapná kozí bradka (nechal si ji narůst, aby zakryl slabou bradu, ale jen ji to zvýraznilo), na dospělého muže trapně zženštilý hlas...

Tahle karikatura cizince, který mrzačil jazyk Merlina a Shakespeara přízvukem, připomínajícím chroupání křemene – tohle že byl nejlepší řečník, hlavní propagátor Pána Zla?

Ale můj údiv vzal brzy za své - hned na první Igorově přednášce.

Tak říkával svým projevům - přednášky. Ale to jsem se dozvěděl až mnohem později. Toho večera jsem jen poslouchal, oči doširoka otevřené, a on mluvil o tom, jak nesmírně technický pokrok mudlů ohrožuje náš svět, jak ministerstvo ztratilo kontrolu nad mudlovskými vládami, mluvil o mudlovských závodech ve zbrojení, a že musíme zabránit jaderné válce.

O prozíravosti několika vyvolených, povolaných, aby spasili náš svět, naši slavnou kouzelnickou společnost, tak křehkou tváří v tvář nastávající apokalypse. Říkal, že svatý boj za právo našich dětí vyrůstat v kouzelnickém světě a podle našich starobylých zákonů, se nesmí zastavit před ničím. Protože jaká budoucnost by je jinak očekávala? Staly by se vyvrženci na smetišti dějin: ubožáky, zbavenými vznešeného dědictví svých předků. Musely by žebrat podřadné mudly o své místo v jejich mraveništi.

Dodnes umím mnohé z Igorových přednášek nazpaměť. Později jsem mu je dokonce pomáhal skládat, často jsem se vysmíval jeho květnatému slohu. Na papíře vypadaly koncepty tak pateticky, tak přehnaně, a přesto dokázaly okouzlit a přesvědčit, pokud byly předneseny nahlas – jím.

Nikdy nepoužíval kouzla, dokonce ani _Sonorus_. Prostě mluvil tak hlasitě, aby ho bylo slyšet v každém koutě každého sálu. Jeho obvykle jemný hlas se tím zostřil, nechal víc vyniknout houževnatému ruskému přízvuku. Igorův drsný tón zněl našim uším cize, drnčivé 'r' neodbytně vyvolávalo představu bitevní vřavy.

Později jsem slyšel mnoho řečí o výjimečném osobním magnetismu Pána Zla, a jak mu zajistil podporu tolika kouzelníků, schopných přehlédnout jeho nekompromisní metody. A nebyli to radikálové, kteří kromě svých hůlek nemají co ztratit, ale členové starých, uznávaných a bohatých rodů. Přesto byli ochotní pro vzestup Pána Zla obětovat obrovské sumy peněz, někdy dokonce i vlastní životy.

Ano, Pán Zla měl charisma. Jmenovalo se Igor Karkaroff. Výřečný Karkaroff mluvil o našem pánovi, o jeho velkých plánech a smělých ideálech, představoval ho jako chlebodárce a morálního vůdce nového, očištěného světa budoucnosti. Mluvil tak, že lidé _uvěřili_.

A následovali ho do bitev a trestných výprav, s očima planoucíma neochvějnou vírou v naši věc, vírou, že náš boj je vždycky spravedlivý.

Dokonce i když muž, který je přiměl uvěřit, byl tak blízko nervovému zhroucení, že na každou poplašnou zprávu reagoval zvracením žluči a krve.

Zuby měl zažloutlé od nikotinu a po večeři nebo při čaji vždycky kouříval dýmku s dlouhou troubelí, což ženy komentovaly pohoršeným špitáním a muži překvapenými pohledy. Takovou fajfku většinou vidíte leda u nějaké staré cikánky nebo obstarožního hokynáře v Prasinkách. Vypadala, jako by ji vyrobili dřív, než postavili Bradavice.

Zdálo se, že Igor ani nevnímá, jak lidé na jeho podivný zvyk reagují. Nebo se možná jen tak tvářil. Což je pravděpodobnější, protože čím víc jsem ho poznal, tím víc jsem si uvědomoval, že se nebojí výsměchu.

Zpočátku jsem si nedokázal vysvětlit, jak se tato vlastnost může kloubit s oslnivými řečnickými schopnostmi a talentem udržet si pozornost každého publika, ale pak jsem usoudil, že právě neobvyklost Karkaroffovi zajišťuje zájem okolí. A jakmile jednou lidi zaujal, dokázal jejich pozornost obrátit jakýmkoliv směrem si přál.

Líbilo se mi, že kouří. Vždycky příjemně voněl. Ne drahými parfémy, dráždícími smysly, které upřednostňovala většina lepší společnosti, ani sedlou krví, jako bývali cítit Dolohovovi lidé po každém útoku, ani kyselinami a přísadami do lektvarů, jako jsem načichl já, ani mátovou čokoládou, jako Narcissa se svou slabostí pro sladkosti, ale kvalitním tabákem. Bohaté, sametově jemné aroma se za ním vlnilo jako plášť. Rád jsem se díval, jak naučeným pohybem nabírá do dýmky voňavou směs, pěchuje ji palcem a zapálí hůlkou. Pak vyfukoval nadýchané kroužky dýmu, vonící po laudanu.

Ještě po letech byly knihy, které čítal v knihovně Blackových, nasáklé jeho vůní. Lupin považoval za osobní urážku, když jsem občas po zasedání Řádu zašel ke knihovně, abych prolistoval _Dějiny lycanthropie _a nadechl se kořeněného aroma lakatie, které uplělo v zaprášených stránkách. Black se rozzuřil, a když jsem to zkusil počtvrté, kniha byla pryč. Parchant.

Pokud se v jakékoliv společnosti sejdou pouze dva lidé s homosexuálními sklony, jejich osud je předem daný.

Jakmile najdou společné téma k hovoru, všichni ostatní si začnou vyměňovat chápavé pohledy a dívají se na ty dva ubožáky se zdviženým obočím. Ani dospělý muž, zvyklý vystupovat před množstvím lidí, nemůže být nadšený z takového druhu pozornosti. Co teprve mladík, kterého ještě nedávno šikanovali spolužáci.

Zkrátka, Igorovy první snahy o flirtování – zastaralé a trapné jako Karkaroff sám – byly odměněny nejlepší mladickou drzostí: všemi urážkami a výsměchem, kterých jsem byl schopný.

Ale bylo velice těžké Igora urazit, když se urazit nechtěl: tvářil se, že nerozumí sarkasmu a přeslechl každou přímočarou hrubost. A přesto slyšel dost dobře, aby se mohl zapojit do diskuzí, probíhajících na druhé straně Malfoyovy jídelny. A musím dodat, jeho příspěvky byly sarkastické až dost, což jen potvrzovalo mé podezření, že Igorovy náhlé záchvaty hluchoty a nechápavosti se týkají výhradně mých pokusů odehnat ho.

Jistě, že jsem _měl_ jinou možnost: nemusel jsem se s ním přece vůbec bavit, mohl jsem ho úplně ignorovat. Ale Igor mě fascinoval. Doslova. Nezajímal jsem se o _něj,_ ani jako o sbírkový předmět (vedle fanatických Lestrangeových a oportunisty Malfoye) do mé Kolekce lidstva, jak jsem si ji pro sebe pojmenoval, s typickou mladistvou hloupostí a sebevědomím. Zajímal jsem se o jeho _společnost_.

Poutavější už byla jen společnost našeho pána, ovšem je o mnoho složitější klábosti o literatuře nebo historii s Pánem Zla, než s Igorem Karkaroffem.

Proto jsem si s Igorem pořád povídal. Nikdy jsem nepoznal člověka, včetně svých Bradavických profesorů, který by měl takový přehled o dějinách kouzel, o kulturním vývoji kouzelnických společností. Jeho vkus v literatuře a hudbě pozoruhodně ladil s mým – až na mezery v mém vzdělání, které vždycky ochotně doplnil, aniž by dal najevo nejmenší opovržení nad mojí nevědomostí. Co víc, když jsme spolu mluvili, zdálo se, jako by se styděl – ne za moji zaostalost, ale za své vlastní znalosti.

Byl to skutečně zvláštní člověk.

Když jsme spolu byli už pár týdnů, bylo nám dáno na vědomí, že se o naší aférce ví. Malfoy, celý zářivý se svými platinovými vlasy a oslňující urozeností, se Karkaroffa blahosklonně otázal jaké to je, zahazovat se s dvojí krví.

Igor, který mohl snadno doložit svůj rodokmen až k černokněžníkům staré Rusi a šamanům Chazarského kaganátu, se jenom usmál:

"Ale Luciusi, proč se zatěžovat takovými detaily?" A s přimhouřenýma očima dodal: "Jistě si uvědomuješ, že z mého pohledu je rozdíl mezi tebou a Severusem tak nepatrný, že ani nestojí za zmínku."

Lucius zčervenal, vztekle hodil hřívou a rozzlobeně odkráčel. Igor se zahihňal a vyplázl za ním jazyk, pak mě popadl za paži a táhl mě do knihovny, podívat se na nějaké vzácné rukopisy.

Ovšem stávalo se, že jsem se za něj na veřejnosti nesmírně styděl. Když se nechal strhnout vášnivou debatou, jeho způsoby u stolu připomínaly nevychované batole. Jsem si jistý, že o tom ani nevěděl, stejně jako mu unikaly jedovaté poznámky sester Blackových za jeho zády. Klepny!

Nevzpomínám si ani, o čem Rookwood tenkrát mluvil; ale poslouchali ho všichni, kromě těch dvou rozkošných dam. Politika je nudila, tak se rozhodly pocvičit svůj vtip na někom, kdo se nebude bránit. Mrchy.

Začaly pohledem klouzat od Igora ke mně a zase zpátky k Igorovi, a přidrzle se pochechtávaly. Nemohl jsem to strpět. Ze všeho nejvíc jsem si přál odejít, a nechat toho nemožného snílka, ať si hraje na bohéma sám. Vždycky jsem nenáviděl výsměch.

Ale mlčel jsem dokud Augustus neskončil, čekal jsem, než dozněla palba otázek – a nejvíc se ptal můj (jak bych ho uškrtil!) milenec, teprve potom jsem ho chytil za ruku a odtáhl do zahrady.

"_Sevushka_? Co se stalo?"

"Vypadáš jak bubák, převálcovaný _r__iddikulem_!" Prskl jsem.

Vztekle. Chtěl jsem ho urazit, ublížit mu a konečně zkazit tu jeho věčně dobrou náladu.

Igor zamrkal, nechápavě, ale pak se mu oči prohnaně zaleskly a on sladce odpověděl:

"V tom případě jsme skutečně dokonalý pár, příteli. Dva bubáci, jeden zesměšněný, druhý ještě ne. Jistě souhlasíš, že je to symblické: symbolické pro vnitřní harmonii našeho vztahu, soulad, skrytý vnější rozdílností…"

"Igore!" zaúpěl jsem.

"Ano, _Sevushka_?"

"Drž hubu."

"Proč? Není to báječné? Odraz našich vnitřních já. Ty ses urazil? Ale proč? Nikdy by mě nanapadlo, že závidíš nebo obdivuješ klasickou krásu. Mýlil jsem se? Vadí ti, že někomu… naháníš strach?"

"Jen to řekni jak to je. Jsem šeredný."

Igor naklonil hlavu a pozorně si mě prohlížel. Měsíční světlo dokázalo zvýraznit můj přerostlý nos lépe, než jakákoliv karikatura.

"Mně se líbíš. Víš, odjakživa mám rád Picassa."

Není správné někoho líbat, aby sklapnul. Ale co jiného jsem měl dělat?

Někde za námi si Avery znechuceně odfrkl, a vzápětí jsme se přenesli přímo do Igorovy ložnice.

Navzdory své obvyklé neohrabanosti byl Igor nečekaně dobrý milenec: obratný, citlivý, nesobecký. Bylo znát, že mé potešení, možnost dopřát mi rozkoš, ho skutečně těší. A já jsem začal žárlit. Chová se tak jenom se mnou, nebo...? Muselo být nějaké 'nebo'. Žádný instinkt neumožní tak dokonale porozumět partnerovým potřebám. To dokáže jenom zkušenost. Bohatá zkušenost.

Ale ať byl zkušený jak chtěl, Igor vždycky zůstával dokonalým gentlemanem: mně – a pokud vím, ani nikomu dalšímu – se nikdy nezmínil o žádné ze svých minulých 'srdečních záležitostí', jak je nazýval. Jak typické – vyžíval se v používání nesčetných opisů a eufemismů, aby nemusel věci nazývat pravými jmény. Někdy jsem se bavil, jindy mě to vytáčelo, v závislosti na momentální náladě.

Každopádně reagoval jsem vždycky stejně: řečmi tak nestydatými, že hraničily s obscénností.

Myslím, že ho to vzrušovalo.

Dokonalý gentleman, který dokázal usadit každého nevychovance, aniž by se snižoval na jeho úroveň. Aniž by se nechal vyprovokovat.

Dokonce ani tehdy, když Nott na jedné oslavě zahájil debatu na poněkud citlivé téma, a Walden se zařehtal jak hipogryf:

"Jaká sakra fóbie? Mám rád slaďouše, akorát ne tak moc, jak by si přáli." Z jeho samolibého výrazu mi vstávaly chlupy na těle, ale pouštět se do hádky v přítomnosti Pána Zla není zrovna nejlepší nápad. Takže jsem mlčel a dělal, že se mě to vůbec netýká.

"Čím víc jich bude, tím víc ženských zůstane pro nás!" Uzavřel Macnair svou hlubokou myšlenku chrochtavým výbuchem smíchu.

Naštěstí ostatní se tak moc nebavili: většina kruhu věrných měla vytříbenější smysl pro humor, než aby se smáli Macnairovým buranským vtipům. Ale připravil půdu pro výstup druhého komika.

"Upřímně, Waldene," protáhl Malfoy ze svého místa v čele stolu, po levici Pána Zla. "Zaměňuješ následek za příčinu. Oni s námi pochopitelně nemohou soupeřit o přízeň dam, takže jim nezbývá, než se uchýlit jeden ke druhému."

Tohle už připadalo humorné více lidem, a většina z nich od nás očekávala nějakou odpověď. Malfoy sice nikoho nejmenoval, ale v tak uzavřené společnosti nebylo možné něco utajit. O Igorovi a o mně věděl prakticky každý, a teď na nás všichni zírali jako na nějaká zvířata v zoo. Včetně Pána Zla.

Nesnesitelné. Upíral jsem oči jsem do talíře a modlil se za rychlý a bezbolestný konec, ne, jakýkoliv konec. Dokonce _cruciatus_ od Pána Zla bych přestál lépe, než veřejné zesměšnění.

V takovém rozpoložení mě Igorova reakce úplně šokovala.

"Zajisté, Luciusi," odvětil svým klasicky vlídným tónem: "Ani jeden z nás s tebou nemůže soupeřit. Severus zdědil jen malý domek v mudlovské ulici, a já nevlastním v Británii ani kousek půdy…"

Náš pán se smál málokdy, ale každý, kdo jej trochu znal, věděl, že když nepatrně zvedl koutky k úsměvu, bylo to víc než vyznamenání.

Bella, která se uměla točit podle jeho nálad jak korouhvička ve větru, zareagovala první. Ačkoliv druhý fakt je, že manželem své sestry upřímně pohrdala a nikdy se tím netajila.

"Skutečně," naklonila se afektovaně k Narcisse, a pošeptala jí tak hlasitě, že to nikdo nemohl přeslechnout: "Známe muže, na kterých jsou pozoruhodné pouze jejich nadité peněženky."

To pochopil dokonce i Macnair.

A podle toho, jak Lucius zrudl, věřím, že všeobecný poměch se mu zamlouval stejně, jako mně.

Jenom jedenkrát jsem viděl Karkaroffa opilého. Ožralého. Sťatého. Pod obraz.

Bylo to po Regulusově popravě.

Nebyl sám, kdo pil – tenkrát jsem výjimečně popíjel i já. S Malfoyem. Z neznámého důvodu si vzpomínám, že měl tik v levém víčku. Po třetí skleničce to přestalo a já jsem se rozhodl, že je čas, abych přestal také.

Šel jsem se podívat po Igorovi.

Seděl na zemi v naší ložnici, v ruce svíral rozpitou láhev levné ohnivé whiskey. O jednu prázdnou jsem zakopl.

"Proč, Severusi?" šeptal pořád dokola, zatímco jsem ho svlékal a ukládal do postele. "Proč to muselo dojít až sem?"

Až sem... Macnair a Dolohov si dali záležet. Opravdu se předvedli.

"Vím, že mezi námi není místo pro zrádce, že si nezaslouží žít. Ale _tohle_? Proč? Byl to ještě chlapec."

Mumlal něco rusky, neklidně sebou házel a převracel se na posteli, zatímco já jsem odklízel lahve a přemýšlel, jestli mu nenalít do krku antacidní lektvar, než mu zase praskne žaludeční vřed. Štěstí, že alespoň já jsem přestal pít včas, jinak by byl na nás opravdu pohled.

Pak Igor ztichl a já jsem se na něj podíval. Zvedl hlavu a pohled měl úplně střízlivý, střízlivý a odporně nešťasný.

"Nemohli jsme něco změnit? Proč zrovna takhle?"

Jako bych já zodpovídal za Dolohovovy hrdlořezy.

Tohle mě na Igorovi vždycky udivovalo: ta kombinace vášnivého přesvědčení o správnosti teroru jako politické metody, a fyzické neschopnosti komukoliv ublížit. Dělalo se mu špatně při pouhém pohledu na naše _vyšetřovatele_. Nemohl vidět krev – hned zbledl, polil ho studený pot a měl co dělat, aby neomdlel.

Kruh okolo Pána Zla jeho slabosti dobře znal a Karkaroff se téměř nikdy neúčastnil skutečných útoků, jen občas štvanic na mudly. Uměl moc dobře _Morsmordre_. Avery žertoval, že je to jeho přízvukem.

Ale na popravu se museli dívat všichni, a Igor teď seděl v posteli: bledý, zpocený, nešťastný k politování, s rozcuchanými vlasy přilepenými na čele. Vypadal jako zpráskaný pes. Slaboch. Zbabělec.

"Co jsi čekal? Pohár s jedem? Avada a konec? Aby další, kdo se nás rozhodne zradit, věděl, že ho při nejhorším čeká rychlá smrt? Když všichni riskujeme svůj život, dokonce víc, než život, už tím, že sloužíme Pánovi Zla?" Lokl jsem si z Igorovy lahve a okamžitě jsem se zakuckal.

Jak může pít takový hnus?

"Ne, _drahý_. Zrada se vždycky platí draze. Krví, masem a rozpáraným břichem. Vždycky."

"Ty jsi tak krutý, _Sevushka_…"

"Radši už spi. Ty a tvoje dobré úmysly."

Ráno se zdálo, že si nic z našeho rozhovoru nepamatuje. Také jsem si na něj nevzpomněl, celých dlouhých patnáct let.

**1980-1981**

Nenávidím špehování. Odjakživa jsem ho intuitivně nesnášel. Dokonce dřív, než jsem na vlastní kůži poznal, že žádný úspěšný tah v této skryté hře není zadarmo. Že se platí životy přívrženců obou stran a často i nevinných obětí.

Nejstrašnější je, že časem člověk začne nacházet zvrácené uspokojení ve své jedinečnosti, své schopnosti hrát roli ve složitých intrikách. Tajemství dávají pocit moci, návykový, božský - možnost volby, které straně člověk dopřeje své vědomosti, kterou poctí svojí věrností.

Obě strany jsou si jisté, že se kloní k nim, a nakonec ani špion sám neví, která strana se mýlí.

Když jsem Karkaroffovi řekl, že Pán Zla se rozhodl, že já mám proniknout mezi Brumbálovy věrné, Igor zvedl hlavu, divně zkroutil rty a hluboce si povzdechl:

"To je nemorální, _Sevushka_. Neměli bychom dělat takové věci."

Chtělo se mi říct: 'Nepleť se do toho, teoretiku,' ale udržel jsem jazyk za zuby.

Doba ideologických rozprav a útoků ze tmy skončila, začala opravdová válka. Ve válce nemají dobromyslní vizionáři místo. Jsou potřeba bezstarostní zabijáci jako Macnair, nebo úskoční a vychytralí Malfoyové, schopní vyvléknout se z každé situace a dokonale zametat stopy.

Já jsem tomu rozumněl a Igorovy naivně idealistické bláboly jsem poslouchal s blahosklonným vědomím vlastní nadřazenosti.

Ale nebyl jsem připravený na zjištění, že i ostatní si mezitím udělali své logické závěry. Závěry, které dostaly jedinou osobu, která mi byla drahá, do Azkabanu.

Chytili ho při akci, kterou jsem udal Brumbálovi hned, jakmile byla schválena. Udělal jsem to s požehnáním Pána Zla, samozřejmě. Igor tam vůbec neměl být, do vážné akce ho nikdy nebrali. Ani jsem se nemusel ptát Lestrangeových, kdo to vymyslel, proč bylo nepsané pravidlo porušeno. Věděl jsem, že uslyším jen výmluvy. Jak minulá mise skončila fiaskem a že máme málo lidí.

Možná jsem se nakazil Karkaroffovou naivitou, ale náhle jsem byl přesvědčený, že Brumbál by to neudělal. Oh, kteréhokoliv z mých milovaných by poslal na smrt bez mrknutí oka, kdyby nebylo vyhnutí, o tom nepochybuji. Ale mluvil by se mnou, vysvětlil by mi, že jeho oběť je nezbytná. Cítil bych se jako Jidáš...

Ale aspoň bych věděl.

Říkají, že jsem přeběhl kvůli Lily Evansové? Proč ne.

V následujících měsících jsem často vzpomínal na naše poslední noci. Tři za sebou, vzácný luxus ve válečném stavu.

Tři noci zoufalých, šílených něžností. Milovali jsme se, jako by to bylo naposledy, jako před popravou nebo posledním rozloučením. Jako bychom věděli… Ale když se nad tím zamyslím teď, možná jsme opravdu něco věděli. Tušil jsem. Ne, žádný pochybný věštěcký talent, jako má Trelawneyová... prostá logika. Čas nám utíkal mezi prsty, prchal přímo viditelně - jako písek z rozbitých přesýpacích hodin. Hra se blížila k rozuzlení, a ke konci hry je třeba obětovat stále důležitější a důležitější figury.

Nevím proč, ale ze všeho nejjasněji si vybavuji, jak Igor ležel na posteli u mých nohou a pomalu, beze spěchu mě kouřil. Bylo to podruhé za noc, a já jsem dokázal neuvěřitelně dlouho balancovat na krajíčku předorgasmické slasti.

Nebo to byl Igor, kdo mě držel na hraně? Nejdřív dolů, tak hluboko, že jsem cítil, jak se kolem mého žaludu chvěje a stahuje jeho krk, pak pomalu zpátky, jazykem přejížděl po vystouplých žílách, až mezi jeho vlhkými, napuchlými rty zůstala sotva špička mého penisu… A zase dolů, pomalu, tak nesnesitelně pomalu, že jsem sténal a zmítal hlavou na polštáři.

Legrační: tak strašně jsem si přál - rychleji! - zvedat boky ve svém vlastním rytmu, přirážet rychle a hluboko do jeho nádherných úst… ale chyběla mi síla. A stejně, vydat se na milost jeho rukám a rtům bylo mnohem, mnohem sladší...

Nebo jsem možná jen oddaloval nevyhnutelné: noc, spánek a blížící se ráno.

Lehl si potom ke mně, rukou si podepíral čelist se zježenou černou bradkou; Merline, vousy mu rostly tak rychle, že jsem se vždycky budil s poškrábaným obličejem. Šklebil se a trochu si mě dobíral, ale vůbec jsem nebyl uražený.

"Vždycky se tváříš tak vyjeveně, když vyvrcholíš. Jako by to bylo poprvé."

"Víš co, ty... radši mi řekni, co si myslíš o plánu Lestrangeových na likvidaci Fénixova řádu."

"Ts-ts. Politika v posteli. Měl by ses stydět!" Zasmál se a políbil mě na klíční kost a já si jenom přál, aby ta noc neskončila, aby nikdy nepřišlo ráno.

Ach, Igore.

O týden později ho dopadli a uvěznili; o rok později Pán Zla padl a válka skončila.

Osvobodili mne. Do dneška si nejsem jistý, proč. Nebo spíš za co.

Proč se Brumbál obtěžoval ručit za mě a zachránit mě před vězením?

Snad jenom proto, že Křiklan odešel a ředitel nutně a okamžitě potřeboval přijatelně schopného učitele lektvarů. Také potřeboval, aby někdo reorganizoval Zmijozel, třetina našich studentů měla v rodině někoho obžalovaného z těžkých zločinů.

Jestli nenávidím něco víc, než špionáž, je to učení.

Na druhou stranu, každodenní rutina... pomáhá. Člověk pak nemá čas na hloubání, zpytování svědomí a vzpomínky.

Dlouho jsem pak Igora neviděl. Albus mi nedovolil účastnit se soudu, ale ukázal mi ho později v myslánce. Myslím, že mne chtěl s konečnou platností přesvědčit o amorálnosti poražené strany. Ironické, jak podobná slova a myšlenky občas používali. Karkaroff a Brumbál. Ideologové, mistři slova a znalci povah. Ať shoří v pekle.

"Mrzí mne to, chlapče," říkal Albus, když otevíral skříň s myslánkou.

Jako bych dávno nevěděl, co uvidím.

Ačkoliv, nevěděl jsem. Teprve teď mi došlo, že Igor by udal kohokoliv. Nedokázal odolat ani běžnému výslechu, natož Mozkomorům. Byl příliš zbabělý, aby se před svojí noční můrou nezachránil, když dostal příležitost. Ale nemohl jsem uvěřit svým očím, jak moc ho dokázali zlomit.

Byl ubohý. Ne jenom trapný, jako obyčejně, ale opravdu ubohý. Nechutný.

Vytáhl jsem hlavu z myslánky a zdvořile Albusovi poděkoval. Jako vždy se mě snažil přesvědčit, abych si s ním 'o tom promluvil', protože si přál sdělit mi sám, co a proč si myslím a co jsem cítil, když jsem to viděl. Radši jsem utekl do svého sklepení.

Už jako dítě jsem se naučil jedné prosté pravdě: "Nesuďte, abyste sami nebyli souzeni…"

**1994-1995**

Třináct let je dlouhá doba, dokonce i na kouzelníka. Zvlášť kouzelníka, který zradil každou myšlenku, jež mu byla drahá, a všechny, kdo mu věřili. Předpokládal jsem, že Igor zestárnul, pochopitelně, ale ani tak jsem nebyl připravený. Tmavovlasý muž zbělal jak sovice sněžní, vypadal málem jako Brumbál.

Brumbál zdraví syny Kruvalu, kteří právě dorazili, a já se schovávám ve stínu a snažím se potlačit nevítané vzpomínky. Což není snadné, když jsou oba dva tak blízko – vysocí, štíhlí, modroocí… šedovlasí.

Kolik je vlastně Igorovi? Nikdy to sám neřekl a já se vždycky styděl zeptat.

Nezměnil se jen zvenčí. Získal sebevědomí a vyrovnanost, kterou dřív postrádal – ale jaká je to sebejistota, když se nervózně ohlíží na každém kroku? Snobský Malfoy se svým pečlivě ohrnutým nosem vždycky vypadal tak směšně, ve srovnání s Igorem a jeho dokonale normální každodenní zapomnětlivostí.

Ale dnes... jsem rád, že se tady Lucius neukázal. Lhostejný a kultivovaně nadutý. Nechtěl bych je srovnávat.

Pořád ještě se starám? I po tolika letech? Uplynulo půl života...

Ano, pořád mi na něm záleží. Až tak, že vzteky skřípám zuby. Uvědomil jsem si to na slavnosti. Měl jsem dost příležitostí pozorovat, jak poskakuje kolem toho kluka, toho bulharského chytače.

Stydím se za svou žárlivost. Jak trapné. Vím, že mezi nimi nic není, Karkaroff by nikdy neklesl tak hluboko, aby si začal se studentem, v žádném případě. Ale stejně mi všechno hořkne na jazyku.

"Zahořkl jsi, Severusi," řekne mi pak.

A bude mít pravdu. Když vidím, jak se s mírným úsměvem sklání nad hubeným, černovlasým mladíkem s křivým nosem, přímo cítím, jak mě na prsou pálí zlost a do krku mi stoupá žluč, až bych si s chutí odplivl.

Vidím, že vkus má pořád stejný... No ano, zahořkl jsem.

Pak jsem se tvářil, že ho neznám.

Co jsem to za blázna?

Už třetí noc v kuse nemohu spát.

Nic nového.

Navíc mám dobrý důvod - Moody pobíhající po škole sám o sobě stačí na tucet nočních můr. Ale tahle výmluva jako by platila jen přes den.

V noci, když se převracím z boku na bok v posteli, vím naprosto přesně, proč nemůžu usnout. Čekám na něco – na někoho.

Ale vážně, co mám dělat, to ho mám jít hledat na loď?

Pomalu se k tomu zoufalému činu odhodlávám – vydat se na tu zatracenou Kruvalskou loď, vyděsit studenty a vyřešit si svůj vztah s jejich ředitelem… když Igor zaklepe na moje dveře.

Pod pláštěm schovává lahev vodky a na rtech mu hraje sebevědomý úsměv. U něj tak nezvyklý zjev, že působí málem trapně.

Merline, jak mi chyběl...

Opili jsme se jak carští důstojníci.

Ne, ne z té jedné vodky, samozřejmě. Vždycky mám ve stole láhev dobré whisky. Pokaždé, když se sám sobě nejvíc hnusím (obvykle se to stává po Brumbálových citronových smrštích), ubývá mi whiskey takovým tempem, že popírat alkoholismus se zdá zbytečné.

Ale jeden večer pití s Igorem Karkaroffem stačil, abych se přesvědčil, že mé obavy byly přehnané. Na alkoholika piju příliš pomalu; a je pro mne opravdu těžké se opít.

Zato Igorovi se to daří děsivě snadno. Nikdy takový nebýval. Stárne, nebo…

Nechci o tom přemýšlet. Rozhodně si nechci představovat, jak tiše pije ve své elegantní ředitelně. V nejslavnější škole černé magie v Evropě. Ačkoliv možná nepije v tichosti. Možná jsou v Kruvalu zvyklí opíjet se hlučně a všichni pohromadě, jak mi kdysi vykládal Dolohov.

Ne, tohle si taky nechci představovat. Nebudu. Radši se ještě napiju.

Pijeme oba, a následkem toho Igor usne v křesle u krbu a já usnu u stolu, opřený čelem o stoh neoznámkovaných písemných prací.

Ráno pak musím pátému ročníku zadat přepadový test. Severus Snape jde nepřipravený na hodinu. Ostuda.

Snažím se nedívat se Brumbálovi do očí a tiše závidím Karkaroffovi, který si klidně pospává na lodi. Ale ani pod _cruciatem_ bych nepřiznal, že příčinou mé bídné nálady není kocovina (tu jsem úspěšně zažehnal lektvarem), ale můj bývalý milenec, který se mě ani nedotkl.

Jsem opravdu idiot.

Bojí se. Má takový strach, až mě bolí to vidět.

Kdykoliv zahlédne Moodyho, přikrčí se – jako by měl strach, že ho uhodí. Z ničeho nic začne znepokojeně blábolit – dokonce na vánočním plese, u Merlina! Naznačuje, ale nikdy neprozradí nic konkrétního, jako obvykle. Kdysi jsem v tom viděl neškodnou výstřednost, originální způsob, jak se vyrovnat s krutostí a útoky okolního světa, ale teď vidím, že je to jen slabost a strach. Docela obyčejný srach o život.

Není nic než zbabělec: snílek, jehož přesvědčení tváří v tvář hořké realitě nemají víc šancí, než podzimní listí v bouři. Stydím se, že jsem s ním. I když s ním vlastně nejsem... ne jako dřív.

Lhát sám sobě nemá smysl. Kdybych mohl, byl bych s ním.

Ano, stydím se za něj. Je slaboch a ubožák. Zvedá se mi žaludek, když ho tak vidím, ale ještě horší je, že ho přesto chci. Navzdory všemu. Stydím se za vlastní touhu. Co může být ubožejší?

A zlobím se. Hlavně proto, že nic nedokážu změnit. Nic.

Můžu se mu jen podívat do vyděšených očí a říct: "Tak uteč. Uteč, Igore – omluvím tě."

Vždycky jsem věděl, že strach je hmatatelný. Dřív nebo později se všechny naše strachy zjeví ve své pravé podobě. Ale netušil jsem, že to může být podoba skutečného, živého člověka, kterého strach změnil k nepoznání.

Přestal kouřit. Zuby má pořád žluté, ale vůně tureckého tabáku, směsi latakie a berlina, pro kterou byl tak jedinečný, která patřila jen a jen jemu, je pryč. Z konečků jeho prstů zmizely nikotinové skvrny. Ruce má bílé, pěstěné… cizí. A vlasy mu zbělely. Klišé přestálého strachu.

Ale mně je to jedno! Opravdu.

Podívá se na mě, nakloní hlavu k ménu rameni, palcem se dotkne mého zápěstí a… víc nic.

"Tolik jsi vyrostl, _Sevushka_..."

Merline! Je mi pětatřicet. A zase si připadám jak malý kluk.

Spát se starým milencem je jako znovu si číst rukopis, který člověk četl kdysi dávno, ještě za studií. I když ho neotevřel celé roky a desetkrát zapomněl, co se v něm píše, pořád stačí jen letmý pohled a přesně ví, kde je stránka přehnutá, vybaví si poznámky na okraji i odstavce, které mu daly nejvíc práce.

Zakloní hlavu, kozí bradka trčí směšně a tak nějak dojemně vzhůru. Putuji od jeho klíčních kostí po kůži bledé jako hadí břicho až k záhybům rozepnutého hábitu a ještě níž. Zápasím s nezvyklým zapínáním - Merline, kdo dneska nosí kalhoty s padacím mostem? - až se dostanu úplně dolů, kde znám každou žilku, jeho chuť, jeho vůni – přinejmenším tady se nezměnil.

Igor.

Odpočívá s rukama založenýma za hlavou, šedivé vlasy rozhozené na polštáři. Divné. Jako bych sdílel lůžko se starcem. I když, letos si i já připadám starý - tedy připadal jsem si, ještě před pár hodinami… Teď je mi skvěle. Tak neslušně, nestydatě dobře, že ani nechápu, jak se tak můžu cítit, když všechno ostatní jde od desíti k pěti.

"To je přirozené," odpoví Igor a já si uvědomím, že jsem mluvil nahlas. "V bezprostředním ohrožení života, v očekávání blížící se zkázy, jsou všechny pocity i instinkty mnohem silnější. Často se s tím setkáváme v literatuře, v líčení oslav, probíhajících během morových epidemií."

"Igore."

"Ano."

"Drž hubu."

Jeho chraplavý smích se odrazí od nízkého stropu mého pokoje.

Uplyne několik měsíců a já mám pocit, že se vůbec nezměnil. Stejný hlas, známý úsměv, ostýchavý a zároveň prohnaný. Dokonce stejně zvedá obočí. To je můj Igor, bez ohledu na barvu vlasů nebo vůni tabáku.

Je jako dřív, když jsme spolu sami. Ale na veřejnosti…

Když si pomyslím, že jsem se stydíval za jeho nemotornost – hábit pobryndaný omáčkou, drobky od večeře na bradce. Teď je protivně elegantní, málem jako Malfoy. Jeho způsoby jsou bezvadné, držení těla vzorné, kožešiny, do kterých se obléká, dokonale bílé...

A pořád je mi hanba sedět s ním u stolu.

Ostatně Igor také nijak nechvátá ukazovat se se mnou, když se sejdeme ve slavnostním sále. Sedí vedle Brumbála, mluví tiše, aby ho nikdo jiný neslyšel, důvěrně se k němu naklání. Albus se usmívá pod fousy. Typické.

Nerozumím. Dřív Igora nic nemohlo pobavit tak, jako Malfoyova povýšenost nebo Crabbeovy nejapné pokusy vypadat důstojně. Proč se teď snižuje na jejich úroveň, proč napodobuje jejich slabosti?

Jistě to není tím, že by se bál. Bázeň ho přece nenutí nadouvat se a vypínat hruď, aby vypadal důležitější, aby se vyrovnal Brumbálovi nebo Madame Maxime. Strach ho nežene skákat lidem do řeči tak bezhlavě, že by se to dalo vykládat jako nezdvořilost… Nebo že by to byl strach?

Bojí se, aby nebyl trapný. Odkdy?

Nikdy se nestaral, co si o něm lidé myslí, nebo jak vypadá. Jeho sebevědomí – ne předstírané, ale skutečné, hluboko zakořeněné – nikdy nepotřebovalo přiživovat od ostatních.

Takže to je má odpověď. Přeji si vědět, kam se podělo jeho přirozené sebevědomí – jestli je ztratil během toho roku Azkabanského pekla, nebo...

Nesnáším vážné řeči v posteli. Neznám nic nevychovanějšího.

Ale tentokrát s nimi začnu já sám. Opírám se tváří o jeho rameno. Chci se zeptat na některé věci. A oblečený dokážu vést důvěrný rozhovor, jen když to vyžaduje moje práce pro řád.

Řád nezajímá, jak Igor Karkaroff strávil posledních třináct let. Severuse Snapea ano. Trapné. Pořád se zajímám, i po všem, co se stalo.

Odpoví nějakou prapodivnou ruskou frází, kterou mi vzápětí přeloží:

"Řekli mi, že cesta, kterou jsem se vydal, mne přivede k oceánu smrti. V polovině jsem se obrátil zpět. A od té chvíle byly stezky přede mnou křivolaké, bludné a opuštěné."

Zvednu hlavu a podívám se mu do obličeje. Usměje se, ale oči má smutné.

"Kde jsi to vzal?"

"Ale," pokrčí rameny, a má brada sklouzne na polštář. "Jeden mudlovský román."

"My snažime se studentům mutlovskécho původu učinit vstup do sveta kousel co nejsnadnějsi. Ne jenom v škole, ale mimo ni taktež!" Hřmotný alt Madame Maxime se od hlavního stolu rozléhá tak, že není k přeslechnutí. "Po dlouhé rhoky již, my poržadame o prhazdninách výlety prho mutly i čistokrhevne společně, s dozorhem učitelů i rhodičů čarhodějů."

Zní to skutečně idylicky, ale umím si představit, jaká situace v Krásnohůlkách panuje ve skutečnosti a musím se nedůvěřivě pousmát. Krev jejich šampionky je čistší než čistá, a v afektovanosti ta roztomilá mladá dáma předčí i Draca Malfoye.

Ale pokud jde o školu, Albus Brumbál má klapky na očích.

"Znamenitý nápad, viďte?" rozplývá se. Dokonce i z jeho brýlí čiší nadšení. "Severusi, co myslíte, neměli bychom se poučit ze zkušeností našich kolegů?"

Minerva si všimne mého kyselého výrazu a nervózně se uchechtne. Vím, že to celé je fraška, ale co nadělám. Je to k vzteku, ale tenhle mladistvý zápal ředitele posedne při každé zmínce o novince ve vzdělávacím systému.

Naštěstí stačí, že něco zamumlám, a Brumbál přesune svou pozornost k mému sousedovi:

"Co si myslíte o snahách integrovat studenty mudlovského původu vy, Igore?" Albus mluví stejným hlasem jako vždycky a přesto se jeho slova od hlavního stolu šíří celým sálem jak pára z horkého čaje; a dostává se jim stejné pozornosti, ne-li větší, než halasným poznámkám ředitelky Krásnohůlek.

"My nečiníme rozdíly mezi kouzelníky čistokrevnými a kouzelníky mudlovského původu," odvětí Igor, ale nedokáže skrýt své podráždění. "V Kruvalu má každý stejnou příležitost."

Ani nemám čas být překvapený – nebo pochopit, že k divení tady není žádný důvod – když kvapně dodá, aby zahladil svůj nezdvořilý tón: "A samozřejmě vždy povzbuzujeme neformální styky studentů z rozdíleného zázemí. Jejich vzájemná spolupráce zajistí stabilitu budoucí kouzelnické společnosti."

Nejsem překvapený. Jsem v šoku. Uvědomuji si, že ten člověk ztratil mnoho ze svých starých ideálů, ale převrátit všechny své názory úplně naruby? A to ani nebyl u výslechu. Byl u večeře.

Ach, Igore...

Mé předloktí pálí čím dál víc, času ubývá a já…

Vyhýbám se mu. Jsem příliš unavený: jeho věčným strachem, jeho neustálým ohlížením přes rameno, konverzacemi, které se s železnou pravidelností stáčí k návratu Pána Zla. Nemohu o tom mluvit, musel bych velice lhát a já lhát nechci.

Zatraceně, já se taky bojím!

Pak se Igor objeví v mojí třídě.

"Nevidíš?" Jeho bledé rty se sotva pohybují, v očích čtu tichou paniku.

Jeho znamení se rozpíná na bělostné kůži jako ohavný melanom. Je výraznější, než moje. Aristokrat v každém směru, včetně tenké porcelánové kůže.

Konečně pochopím, na čem vůbec nezáleží. Na jeho chybách, na mých chybách, ani na tom, jak málo času nám zbývá…

Za kotlíkem se motá Potter a schovává střepy z rozbité ampulky. Kéž by ho sežrala mantichora.

Zaklepat na dřevo. Nedej Merlin!

Zatímco honím toho vlezlého spratka po chodbách, Karkaroff uraženě odejde.

Zamknu třídu, vrátím se do svého bytu pro nenačatou láhev Glenlivetu. Schovám ji do hábitu a vyrazím na Kruvalskou loď.

Příští noc přijde Igor za mnou, další také…

Albus se mračí, kdykoliv nás vidí ve velkém sále, ale je mi to jedno. Tohle je náš poslední okamžik. Pak všechno skončí. Ani Albus si netroufá protestovat.

A mně je zase dvacet, jsem mladý, každou noc, když se zvedám z postele do Igorovy náruče, svírám jeho kostnatá ramena jako před spoustou let, v uších mi tepe krev a zní jeho trapně něžné '_Sevushka_'.

Naposled jsem to slyšel na okraji bludiště, při třetím úkolu turnaje.

"Buď opatrný, _Sevushka_."

A pak jeho oči zaplavil strach, a v něm zmizelo všechno, co v nich snad kdysi zářilo, když se na mě díval.

**1996**

Když jsem se s ním setkal příště, bylo léto a já jsem se smečkou Smrtijedů vtrhl do jeho úkrytu v severním Skotsku. V očích už neměl strach, jen odevzdanost a nekonečnou únavu. Tenkrát jsem poprvé slyšel to prokleté "Severusi, _prosím_."

Odpověděl jsem stejně, jako o rok později na hvězdářské věži, když jsem se podruhé díval do utrápených světlemodrých očí.

"Avada Kedavra."

**KONEC**


End file.
